


New Buddy

by Hyuckieeeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Oblivious Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Sad Park Jisung (NCT), Secret Crush, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Sungchan is just there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckieeeee/pseuds/Hyuckieeeee
Summary: Jisung determined to be Haechan Cuddle Buddy when he realised that his hyung has been willingly giving his attention to the new member, Sungchan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyunggg..." 

Haechan raised his eyebrow when he turned to Jisung who had his arms open as an invitation for a hug. Jisung has been surprisingly clingy with him ever since the preparation for the whole group comeback started. He narrows his eyes in suspicion while crossing his arm, not moving from where he is standing. 

"What now?" 

"Can I get a hug? Pleaseee?" Jisung makes sure to prolong the 'e' before giving his best pout towards Haechan. 

"Yah! Park Jisung! Why won't you ever do that to me?! You are my son!" Jaemin's hurtful voice came from the couch in front of the television before a popcorn hit Jisung on the head. 

Jisung purposely ignore Jaemin before approaching Haechan and wrapping his arms around Haechan waist, placing his head on Haechan's shoulder. Haechan giggles and puts his head on Jisung's before nuzzling against Jisung's hair. 

"He's now my son, Jaemin-ie" Haechan says brightly before sticking his tongue at Jaemin. 

"Ah hyungggg" Jisung whines "I'm not your son." Straighten up, however not letting go of Haechan still, but now looking down frowning at the shorter boy, upset. "I'm taller than you even" Jisung mumbled under his breath before stomping away to his shared room with Renjun. 

Haechan is utterly dumbfounded. "Hmm, did I just said something wrong or?" looking back at Jaemin, who is equally stunned. Jaemin just shrugged, "Puberty? Maybe? Honestly, I don't know. He never that easily irritated tho." Turning back to watch the drama he left ongoing on-screen. 

_I should get back to him later._

Haechan just stares at the door that Jisung just went through, thinking about what he might have said wrong that upsets Jisung to walk away from him before taking a seat next to Jeno who is there throughout the whole episode, sleeping like a baby. 

\-------------------------------- 

It's been three hours since Jisung has been locking himself inside his room. Haechan has been restless since. He took a nap besides Jeno but ended up waking up an hour later so, he has been watching some random variety shows to distract himself. He didn't like having any of the members upset with him for too long. 

_Maybe I should go and check on him._

Haechan gets on his feet, standing in front of the door, hesitating to knock for a few minutes before actually knocking. "Jisungie." Haechan called out quietly. "hmm?" a muffled answer was heard from inside. 

"Can I come in?" 

There is a shuffling sound and a loud thud behind the door before the door opens, revealing a groggy Jisung with messy hair and eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the light beyond the door. 

"Yeah, c-come in." 

Haechan walk past Jisung and he could see that the room is dimly lighted with the only source of light are the fairy lights Renjun installed on the safety rail of the bunk bed. He walks to the bunk bed with Jisung following closely behind him. When he took a seat on the lower bunk, Jisung drags the chair from the table and seat there, facing Haechan. "I know you want to talk." Jisung blurted, "I mean you never knock or ask for permission before entering this room so, I know. Nothing else. Not like I was upset. Hahaha, I-" Jisung kept on blabbering when Haechan just gawks at him. 

"Jisung." Haechan paused, "Are you upset with me?" 

Jisung's face heated up. Suddenly his fingers are so much interesting than his boisterous hyung, who are currently looking at him with that serious look on his face. "No?" he says, unsure. 

"So, you are upset with me." Haechan says, ignoring Jisung's answer, putting his hand on his chin, as if he is thinking. 

Panicked, Jisung quickly says, "No. I'm not upset." Waving both his hands to emphasize that he indeed, not lying. "There's just something." His voice quiet. 

"Something? Mind to tell me what this is about?" Haechan asks, raising his eyebrow. 

"Just something. Not today. Maybe later. I still have a lot to think of. I'll tell you later." 

"That's a promise, Jisung-ah. Make sure you tell me what is it about later." Haechan replies before standing up to leave the room, not forgetting to ruffle the younger's hair before flashing him a small smile. 

Jisung just hums absentmindedly before Haechan skips away. 

Jisung pretty sure he will never gonna talk about it with Haechan. EVER. He not just gonna walk up to his hyung and said, "I'm jealous that you now give a lot of your attention to Sungchan. I felt forgotten." Ah ha, nope. Absolutely, _NEVER _EVER. Haechan gonna laugh at him for being ridiculous to even think of _that_. __

____

Therefore, he has made it his mission to become Haechan's best cuddle buddy ever since he noticed that the new tall and talented (handsome, but hes not gonna admit that even in a million years, hell no. That dude is stealing his hyung's attention, he is his rival) member is currently the center of Haechan focus. Haechan somehow has quickly gotten pretty comfortable with Sungchan that he has no problems asking Sungchan to join his childish (but cute nevertheless) activities; fooling around with Jungwoo, trolling Doyoung with Johnny also, playing KartRider in the waiting room. 

____

If Jisung was 10 years old, he's pretty sure he'll throw a tantrum. Haechan hyung always asked HIM or Jeno or Chenle to play KartRider in the waiting room together(or Jungwoo if it's a 127's schedule). He never asks other members saying they are not good enough to be playing against him BUT Haechan asked Sungchan?! Huh, unbelievable. Jisung snorted thinking of this. Jisung even asked for Jeno helps when he just started playing the game so that he will be good enough to play against Haechan, which mind you, only happened after 3 full months of constant playing to boost his ranking. 

____

He is so not gonna let Sungchan easily steal his place as Haechan's favorite little brother. He'll defend it (Hell, he'll even put up a fight if Sungchan insists). Be it sticking close to Haechan 24/7 or initiating skinship (which he rarely did). Oh, maybe he should start making himself comfortable on the 5th-floor dorm as he will definitely spend more time there in the future. Which wouldn't be such a hard thing since he has known Taeyong, Johnny, and Doyoung for a long time now, they probably would just welcome him knowing how doting these hyungs can be.

____


	2. Chapter 2

The practice room is loud. Jisung is sitting next to Chenle who is having an animated about the latest game with Xiaojun and Hendery in Mandarin. He tried to join in the conversation but as the conversation proceeded, they keep talking in mandarin so, he just let himself be left out and observe everything that is going on in the practice room. 

Taeil and Yuta are having the time of their life latching to Winwin who seems to enjoy the attention even though it seems like he is trying to break out from the group hug. Johnny, like Chenle, is sharing a conversation with Ten, Jaehyun, and Mark, speaking in fluent English. The 00lines however, is laying in the middle of the practice room. Renjun, lying down closing his eyes, looking peaceful even with Jeno, on his right, and Lucas, on his left, poking both his cheeks before giggling and cooing saying that Renjun's cheeks are so cute.

Jaemin and Haechan, however, are having a hug fight ( they are arguing who can hug the other tighter), therefore they are lying there with their limb over each other, holding the other in an intense bear hug. Laughing and screaming loudly, ignoring the other members especially Yangyang, Shotaro, and Sungchan who are sitting by their heads. Jisung can see that Shotaro and Yangyang are both engaged in a discussion about the dance that they just learned before the break(They are doing the moves, correcting each other). 

When Jisung's view is focusing on Sungchan, he can see that Sungchan is actually saying something to the hugging pair on the floor before Haechan escapes from Jaemin’s tight hold and tackle Sungchan to the floor. Sungchan laughs before clutching tightly Haechan’s shirt at the back, receiving the aggressive hug willingly. 

Jisung is now hugging his leg, placing his head between his knees while glaring at the interaction between Haechan and Sungchan. He can feel his jaw tighten the longer the hug stays. Why would Haechan hyung hug Sungchan that tight? Rolling his eyes in his mind as he watches Haechan shrinking and giggling into Sungchan’s chest when the latter returns the hug with the same enthusiasm. 

At this point, Jisung decided to just look away. 

________________________________________

“Jisung-ah, do you want to eat ice-cream?” Doyoung asks when he saw Jisung and Johnny sitting next to each other in the living room.

“Again? Sure, which flavor this time?” Jisung asks because this will be his third ice-cream since he arrived on the 5th-floor and he prefers not to eat the same flavor again.

Before Doyoung could reply, Johnny laughs before saying “Whenever the people in our dorm see Jisung, all of us will try to feed Jisung ice-cream.” 

To which Doyoung simply replies with, “Cause he is a growing boy, he needs lots of sugar. Do you want it too, hyung?” The offer causes Johnny to grin before nodding, eyes following Doyoung steps take are retreating to the kitchen to grab the ice-cream.

“What are you doing here, Jisung?” Doyoung questions while taking out the ice-creams, walking back to the living room to hand out the ice-creams to Johnny and Jisung. Doyoung takes a seat next to Johnny, unwrapping his ice-cream.

“Ah, I’m here for Haechan hyung, but it seems like he’s not around. It’s my fault, I didn’t tell him that I was coming.” Jisung answers bashfully, scratching his nape.

“Haechan told me he was visiting Sungchan’s and Shotaro’s dorm. Dorm warming party. He also said that he’ll probably stay there tonight, he even took some clothes with him on the way out.” Johnny explains. All his focus on his ice-cream, he missed the dejected looks on Jisung’s face

“Dorm warming party? He has been hanging out there every day since we were introduced to the new members. Huh, I think he just went there to wreck the place and probably plays some games with them. Maybe, invade the food stock there? This brand is delicious.” Doyoung said, focusing on his melon ice-cream.

“Really? No wonder, he rarely visits the dream dorm anymore.” Jisung whisper, feeling downhearted. Johnny and Doyoung heard him this time and they just silently observe his disappointed expression. “Hyung, I think I should go back to our dorm, Jeno hyung is buying us chicken for dinner tonight. Thank you for the ice-creams.” Jisung quickly thanks to them before standing up, “I’ll see myself out” He quickly excusing himself out when Doyoung stand up to see him leave.

Doyoung just watches Jisung hurriedly leaving before turning to Johnny, “Is there something going on between Jisung and Haechan? Hyung? Did you know anything?” Johnny looks at Doyoung weirdly, “Something? What? Haechan never told me anything.” Johnny says, thinking back if Haechan ever mention Jisung to him during one of their late-night conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME :(( I'm stuck :((((


	3. Chapter 3

When Jisung wakes up, he heard noises and cheering coming from the living room. He gets up on his feet and slowly walks out of his room. Before he could see the cause of the ruckus, a bichon frise come running to his left foot. 

“Daegal-ah” Jisung exclaims before picking up the energetic puppy that is bouncing at his feet, making a kissy face before pecking the puppy's black nose. 

The appearance of Daegal makes him light on his feet as he skips to the living room, expecting Chenle to be in front of the television before he is meet with a bunch of boys that have their focus on the screen that is displaying a football match game, with Chenle and Sungchan on the floor, each holding a game controller while Haechan and Shotaro on the sofa, cheering behind the two-player. 

“Who are you all and where are the other tenants of this house?” Jisung questions when he couldn’t locate Jeno, Renjun, or Jaemin. 

“They left with Mark hyung to buy snacks.” Haechan reply from his seat behind Sungchan. 

“GOAL!!!” Suddenly, Chenle and Shotaro cheer when the screen shows a festive ‘YOU WON’. 

Sungchan's shoulder noticeably drops before he put his controller down turning around to face Haechan all while fake pouting and whining pitifully “Hyungg…” to which Haechan giggles before putting his arm around Sungchan shoulder, “okay, okay, I will pay for the pizza.” 

Turns out they played with a bet, whichever team lost has to pay for the pizza that they are waiting for. As Sungchan loses, both he and Haechan should be paying for the pizza. 

Jisung tries to ignore the cute (but somehow seems so flirty that it annoys him more than he expects) interaction between the two of them as he takes a seat beside Chenle, “When did you guys arrive?” still holding the puppy close despite Daegal trying to break free. 

“an hour ago? You okay?” Chenle asks him, quietly observing Jisung’s expression before following his friend's line of sight, towards Haechan and Sungchan. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you asking?" 

"No. Nothing. You just look uncomfortable." Chenle shrugs before suddenly the bell sound is heard. 

"Wait a minute!" Haechan says before reaching for his wallet in his padding jacket, "come help me" dragging both Jisung and Sungchan by their wrists to the front door. 

Jisung is flustered, warily glancing where Haechan is holding his wrist before his face slowly turning red. While Sungchan quickly follows Haechan's steps, Jisung's flustered condition almost causes him to trip before he is able to follow the other two. 

After paying for the pizza, Haechan gave three boxes to each of them and run inside with 2 bottles of soft drinks. Placing both bottles on the table, "Here is my treat. Assistants!" Presenting both the 'assistants' like a magician with his hands flying around, grinning wide in satisfaction when Sungchan rolls his eyes, snorting. 

Chenle and Shotaro each grab a slice when Jisung opens one of the boxes right in front of them. 

"Jisung, which one do you want?" Haechan voice causes him to freeze, "Ch-chicken tuna" 

"Here" Haechan holds out a paper plate with a slice of chicken tuna pizza. 

"When are they gonna come back? They sure are taking their time." Haechan wonders as he takes a bite of his pizza. Right as he swallows, they can hear the door unlocking before some rustle can be heard along with some hushed voice. 

"We are back!" A wild Jaemin appears from the hallway, holding two plastic bags above his head, "we bought many different snacks, we also bought some hotdog and we also bought Renjunnie Moomin snack! It's so cute." Holding and shaking the Moomin snack in front of their faces to prove his point, Renjun who enters later just snickers before grabbing the Moomin box from Jaemin, "Don't shake it, you idiot". 

Mark and Jeno laugh, "we kinda went a little overboard with the snacks tho. So, Sungchan and Shotaro make sure to take some back to your dorm later." Mark explains while placing the full plastic bags next to the sofa. 

"What have you guys been doing since we left?" Jeno asks, sitting behind Haechan who now sitting on the floor, tapping Haechan's shoulder for a slice of pizza. 

"We played Pro Evolution Soccer and my team won," Chenle tells, "since Haechan hyung supported Sungchan, he paid for the pizza. Thank you, hyung" smiling brightly to Haechan, "Yeah yeah, it's nothing. I'm so kind, you know. You lucky brats are so spoilt having such a kind hyung." 

Jeno and Jaemin acting as if they want to puke while Renjun just pushes Haechan's shoulder. 

"Hyungs, are you staying tonight or going back?" Jisung asks. 

"Hmm, my mom will come at 11.30" Chenle responds.  
"I'm going back to the 127's dorm because I promised Jungwoo hyung to grab breakfast together tomorrow," Mark says before Sungchan jumps in, "we too, the manager hyung told us to come back tonight. He doesn't want to stay alone." 

Jisung somehow always forgot that Sungchan is just a year older than him therefore still a _dongsaeng_ to Haechan and a hyung to him. 

Whatever. Seasonies said that I am the _baby_. So, technically, I am Haechan hyung's baby. Not this tall-ass guy that somehow has his favorite hyung wrapped around his fingers. Not a chance. 

Jisung's train of thoughts was cut short by Haechan's small voice, "I want to sleep here. I have nothing tomorrow." 

"Why would you sleep here? Go back to your dorm. There is no empty bed, you know that." Renjun interrupts. 

"The lower bunk bed in your room is empty!" Haechan protests, turning around to elbow Renjun's leg, glaring. Which in Jisung's opinion didn't look scary at all but somehow looks so cute like an angry puppy, cuter than Daegal even. 

"That's Jisung's. He hurt his leg, remember?" Nudging Haechan's butt with his leg. 

"We can share the lower bunk, hyung" Jisung says in return when Haechan seems to be thinking, probably rather went back to his dorm than climbing to the upper bunk. 

"Aww, my Jisung. Of course, my favorite dongsaeng is the most considerate person." Haechan coos, throwing himself to Jisung. Pinching both Jisung's cheeks. Jisung can feel his face turning even hotter when he feels two arms wrapping around his torso. 

"Hahaha, sure hyung. No problems." Jisung laughs awkwardly when he sees all eyes are focusing on them both.

After a fight whether to watch Spiderman or Frozen (which they settle with Frozen when Jisung gave his pleading pout to Mark), they all get comfortable in front of the television. Jeno and Jaemin on both sides of Renjun, cuddling on the floor while Mark, Chenle, Sungchan, and Shotaro are all cramped on the 3-seater sofa, leaving Haechan and Jisung on the loveseat. (Jisung somehow manage to push Mark away when Mark tried to sit next to him, waiting for Haechan and Jaemin to come back from retrieving some blankets from the storage in the closet room) 

Somewhere around half the movie, the trio excused themself to bed and when Sungchan falls asleep on his shoulder, Mark excused himself and the two new members saying they should just ride together. Not long after, Chenle's mom arrived and Chenle quickly bid his goodbye to the only two members that left in the living room, Jisung and a sleeping Haechan on Jisung's lap, giving knowing eyes to Jisung. 

Now that they are the only one that left in the living room, he is thinking how he should get himself and Haechan to bed. Should I wake him up? Should we just sleep here? 

While the credit rolling, Jisung decided he will just carry Haechan to bed. After putting his right hand under Haechan's torso and his left hand under both Haechan's knees, he stands up, Haechan balled his fists on Jisung's hoodie. Slightly bouncing Haechan in his hold to make sure Haechan is comfortable before retreating to the room. 

In the dimly light room, he can see Jaemin snuggling close to Renjun. Not like it's unnormal. It almost a daily occurrence now to find either Jaemin or Jeno in Renjun's bed, sometime it's the both of them, trying to make do Renjun's single bed. The two barely leave Renjun's side especially during their day off, latching to the oldest every possible chance. It's cute really. 

Jisung wishes he can latches on Haechan all the time but Haechan's schedule and living arrangement in 127 dorms make it difficult. So he felt really happy when the company announced that they will have a joined comeback with all the subunits, not expecting to find himself in this situation, fighting Haechan's attention with the new talented member that age aren't that far apart with him. 

Carefully putting Haechan on the bed, he sat on the floor with his chin placed on top of his hands on the edge of the bed. His eyes tracing Haechan's features. Haechan hyung is so pretty. His moles on his face are so pretty. He often read how the fans compare Haechan's moles with the constellation, now that he had the opportunity to see it up close, he couldn't agree more. His personal favorite feature is the nose. Haechan's button nose is so cute. He really wants to boop his nose. 

Maybe it's the sleepiness but he suddenly has a boost of confidence so he decides to just boops Haechan's button nose. Once. Twice, giggling to himself. Before he could boop the nose for the third time, Haechan whines in his sleep, face frowning. Jisung completely freezes when Haechan slowly opening his eyes, "Why are you on the floor? Come" moving to the side, lifting the comforter as an invitation. 

Jisung slides under the comforter, making himself comfortable when Haechan comes closer, taking hold of his arm and putting it around his own waist. He can hear Haechan sighs in content when he tightens the hold on Haechan's waist. 

"Good night, Hyung" he whispers softly. 

"Night, Sungie" Haechan mumbles into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to finish this as soon as possible <3
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you notice any mistake :))
> 
> Constructive comments are highly appreciated
> 
> I hope you like it :))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Constructive comments are appreciated and do tell if you want any particular scene :3 because I'm planning on ending this after 2 or 3 or 4 chapters, who knows? hehe

While Jisung does acknowledge his jealousy of Haechan and Sungchan newfound closeness, he decided that he is still a decent person therefore he should still act civil in front of Sungchan (even if he silently praying that the guy will leave Haechan alone). 

And he has no idea how he ended up in the new members' dorm. All he remembers was that the manager told him that he was taking some of the members out for dinner (which he agreed to come along because Jeno and Jaemin went for a cycling date while Renjun has been spending more time in the WayV's dorm) and the next thing he knew is that he is in this very dorm, evidently recently moved in with some unpack boxes in the living room next to the couch. 

When he and manager hyung come in earlier, the dorm was eerily quiet, so still as if no one is present. The manager excused himself asking him to wait in the living room before he darted to the bedroom with a little signboard that read, 'Sungchannie' with a few stickers of flowers and cute bears littered around the nameplate, before coming out a few minutes later, "I texted him saying we are getting dinner but seems like he didn't read the text because he passed out right after the 90s love dance practice. He is getting ready." He explained. 

"Ah, he must be overwhelmed. It is his debut song after all." Jisung sympathizes, he remembers being so nervous during his own debut. Although he is luckier that he gets to debut alongside his dearest hyungs at some point in his life, he has regarded them as his real brothers and not as a mere bandmate. 

"Yes, he has been staying late at the company, practicing. Luckily, Haechan-ssi and Yangyang-ssi always accompany him during his late-night practices. They both have been very attentive and I think it actually helps Sungchan to be more relax." The explanation actually did something to his mind. 

What if all the interaction between Haechan and Sungchan that he has been so envious of was all an act of consideration for Sungchan who just now gets to come out to the industry? After all, Haechan has always been one of the butterflies of the company. He mixes in with just anyone and he always has a soft spot for the younger trainees. Haechan always makes sure everyone is included in everything and he doesn't like having one feel left out especially in a group setting. 

"Come on. We need to pick up Taeil-ssi and Johnny-ssi at the recording studio. They just finish their recording so, I suggested them to come along." The manager hyung's voice burst his bubble of thoughts. 

When he looks up, Sungchan is now standing next to the water dispenser, gulping down a cup of water to which he gives a nod to acknowledge his presence, "Let's go." 

The car ride to pick Taeil and Johnny is silent. Save for some occasional short inputs by the manager regarding their future schedules while soft music playing in the background. The soothing music somehow managed to lull the tired Sungchan. 

\------------

The dinner went well. Johnny joking here and there with Taeil hyung who surprisingly plays very well with Johnny's dad jokes. It's cute. Like Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin cute. He adores them. Sungchan and Jisung despite being awkward with each other managed to have a decent conversation, mostly about other members that they find interesting, for instance, Haechan. 

It caught Jisung by surprise when the other boy expressed his admiration for Haechan. His recognition of Haechan's ability amazed Jisung. Jisung can see the way his eyes sparkled in adoration for how talented Haechan is. How he went on about Haechan has always been the all-rounder, the ace. The main vocal that can easily take the position as a lead dancer when he dances oh so gracefully on stage. 

Sungchan also shyly admitted that he has always looked up to Haechan as a role model since his trainee days, watching all his fancam, analyzing, learning. He also went on praising Haechan's variety and mc-ing skills, arguing that the company really shouldn't limit Haechan with group appearance when he is so gifted in both fields. Also how over the moon he was when Haechan, his literal idol took an interest in him when he and Shotaro were introduced to the group that one morning, even engaging in a conversation after the introduction session. 

Throughout the conversation, Jisung thinks his bad impression of the boy may have gone _WAYYY_ too far off. The older boy was only looking up to Haechan as an artist and suddenly felt a pang of guilt for always cursing him in his mind. And to think back, Sungchan and Jungwoo have always stuck together during trainee days that probably Jungwoo's flirty personality has stuck with him as well. 

He also expressed his gratefulness for how Haechan has been guiding and patiently help him memorizing the dance steps, also playing with him, making sure he loosen up during the preparation for his one-in-a-lifetime debut stage and didn't practice until he overtired himself. 

That night, Jisung went to bed knowing that Sungchan's heart eyes toward Haechan are genuinely pure admiration. Like Haechan admiration for Taemin. Like his own admiration towards Mark hyung. He had a good night's sleep that night, maybe because he didn't have to tire himself out thinking how to snatch his position as Haechan's favorite dongsaeng after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably won't update as often (probably bigger gaps between chapters) :/  
> I'm going back to college next week and suddenly there are so many things to do. I need to do a swab test before flying and then I'll be in quarantine for 10 days and then we will start our hybrid class OMG :(

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa i decided to just post this because I'm stuck so, i want to ask you guys opinion; anything you probably want to see or just any kind of idea you want to convey.
> 
> The idea of this came for a cc at someone else acc so, thank you to the original mastermind 😬
> 
> Heheh help meeeee. You can all reach me out on my twt @666lhc or just comment 💗💗 anyways, thank you for your interest 😆


End file.
